Hotel Room
by kuristina
Summary: Sasuke is tired of the long, dragging party thrown in celebration for him. Both he and a blonde working in the hotel felt the same about it too. So why not take a break and go to his room together?


**A/N:** Just felt like writing some smut

**DISCLAIMER:** Simon says I own Naruto. But I don't know a Simon.

* * *

Five days.

Five fucking days.

Five days in a fucking row he was doing this.

And god damn, he needed a break from his family.

And he didn't mean his brother or mother or father.

He meant the _entire_ family.

Uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, and any other listed relative in their family.

Why did this family have to be so big? That's what he thought to himself.

Sasuke needed a break away from them.

He agreed to let his mother throw him a party in celebration of his graduation and getting his degree in BBusSci (Bachelor of Business Science). He agreed that she could invite family members and maybe some friends. He agreed that she could brag about his good news like the proud mother he knew she was. He agreed to let her throw a party for him.

But he did not agree to this party being booked for days at some hotel.

Apparently the party acted as also a family reunion.

Although he loved his family, Sasuke just needed to get the hell away from everyone. He could only stand to be around them for so long.

He leaned against the wall of the ballroom the party was taking place in. He had a glass of champagne in one hand and his other hand tucked inside the pocket of his pants. Irritation showed clearly on his face and he just wanted to be back in his apartment. Right now, he just needed a fucking break.

There were waiters walking around and occasionally asking if they wanted what was on the platter they were carrying or champagne.

And for five days, Sasuke had been watching this one boy walk around and handing his family members food or drinks. He had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. He had a gorgeous smile and the most defining feature about him was the whisker marks on his cheeks. There was no way you could not notice him in the crowd as he went around.

But apparently he wasn't limited to just that.

The first time Sasuke saw him, the boy was at the register for the little candy shop inside the hotel. Then when he passed by the restaurant on the bottom floor of the hotel, the blonde was the host and leading people to their tables. The third time was when he ordered room service and the boy brought him his food to his room. The blonde was all over the hotel and doing different jobs on different floors for some reason.

And every single day since the party started, the blonde was also walking around with the food.

He even had the energy to smile, laugh, and joke with everyone.

Sasuke had to admit that was pretty impressive to be able to keep up his attitude.

But today he could see that it had taken a little bit of a toll on him. He must have needed a break too.

Sasuke finished the champagne in his glass and stuck it on a platter of a passing waiter. He needed to go find his father.

Fugaku was talking to some of his cousins when Sasuke walked up. He quietly told him that he was tired and that he wished to be excused. And he was ready to argue with his father if he didn't agree but was surprised when Fugaku pat his shoulder and gave him the okay. "You're not a social boy Sasuke, I understand. You've had enough for now so go ahead and go to your room and take some time for yourself."

He thanked his father and left.

And he was about to walk out of the room before he saw the blonde boy take an exit to the outside gardens of the hotel. And no one noticed.

So he decided to follow.

Was it a little stalker of him to do that?

Maybe, but the blonde was the only entertaining thing during this entire event. He liked to see him walk around, smile, and walk around some more. So more or less, he was interested in the boy's ass. It looked firm and absolutely enticing, nice and round.

But that didn't mean that he didn't want to get his name and contact information and know when he gets off work.

The blonde walked along the wall away from the doors of the ballroom until he determined that he was farther away enough. Sasuke watched the blonde pull his arms out of the vest for his uniform and then stretch his back. "Ah man, this party just keeps going on? I wonder when they're gonna be finished…" he said out loud, meaning to talk to himself but not knowing the Uchiha was behind him.

Okay, this was his chance. Say something!

"I wonder that too."

"Fucking shit! Crap!" the blonde yelled when he heard his voice. He put a hand over his heart to calm himself. "Oh god… you scared me!"

Sasuke felt embarrassed and coughed into his fist. "Sorry about that. I was just agreeing with you."

"Yeah, I get that. But you could have agreed with me by letting me know that you were here." The blonde regained his composure and folded his vest. "But yeah, that party has been going on for a while. And aren't you supposed to be, like, the guest of honor or something? This party is about you, isn't it? But all you've been doing lately is hanging out with the wall."

Okay, it didn't work out exactly as planned. But now Sasuke knew that he had caught his eye.

"Oh, you noticed me?"

Now it was the blonde's turn to be embarrassed. "N-No! Just noticed that you weren't, you know, talking with everyone else. You were just leaning against the wall drinking."

"Can you blame me? I expected this party to be for only a day and it lasted four more than I expected. And I can only deal with so many relatives in a certain amount of time."

"Man, you are such a prick!" the blonde laughed. "But I could understand I guess. And no offense, but I'm pretty tired of this party too."

Sasuke chuckled and walked up close to the blonde. "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to turn twenty two, I love orange, and I work part time here while going to school." The blonde said with a smile. "And I already know yours. Uchiha Sasuke, Mr. Business Science man."

"That's Mr. Bachelor of Business Science man, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm twenty four, tomatoes are my favorite food, and going into the family business. " He leaned in close towards Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Why don't we go to my room? We could both use a break."

He was surprised when Naruto turned his face to give him a chaste kiss. But when the blonde pulled away to give him a cheeky smile, Sasuke put his hands on the small of his back and pushed him against his body. In turn, Naruto's hands came up to pull his head down to kiss him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile in the kiss and he couldn't help when one of his hands traveled down to cup Naruto's rear end and give it a good squeeze.

Naruto was the first to pull away and catch his breath. But the shine in his blue eyes sent a tingle down Sasuke's spine to his groin. He gave him another kiss and then told him, "My room. 5241."

The blonde nodded his head and laced their fingers together as he led them down a path. There was an entrance not too far from where they were.

Just a few hallways down there was an elevator that was probably just for employee use.

Once the elevator doors shut and Naruto pressed the button for the floor they were on, Sasuke had pushed him against the wall and attached his lips to the blonde's neck. He started to lightly bite but Naruto had call on him to stop. He looked at Naruto, silently asking what was wrong.

"Just… don't leave marks."

Sasuke nodded and instead pressed his mouth against Naruto's.

Naruto's fingers tangled in his hair and lightly tugged on his roots. His own lips opened and he let the other man dominate the kiss.

Lost in the kiss, they almost didn't hear the elevator ding and its door open. Luckily Naruto had opened his eyes on time to push them off before the doors could close. Then he led Sasuke down the hallway to where he knew where his room was. He knew this hotel up and down, backwards and forwards. But he couldn't guarantee that he knew the hotel so well if he closed his eyes. But still, he was very familiar with the hotel.

Sasuke unlocked the door and once they were both inside, he immediately lifted Naruto up and threw him on the bed. He climbed on top of him and continued the kiss he started in the elevator. He felt tan hands undoing the buttons of his shirt so he worked on undoing the blonde's pants. He removed his shirt once all the buttons were undone and resumed the kiss. And as he hovered over the blonde he felt him kicking off his pants. So he started pulling off the rest of the uniform but stopped when Naruto's stomach rumbled.

He pulled away from the kiss and gave a confused look to the blonde beneath him.

Naruto's face was flushed and he looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry… I haven't eaten since breakfast and I didn't get a lunch break…" He sat up and tried to get off the bed, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. "I think I'll go…"

But Sasuke pulled him back down and started kissing his neck, confusing the blonde. He couldn't help but laugh into Naruto's neck. "You don't have to go you idiot. We can order room service and then we can fuck."

Naruto let out a sigh of exasperation but laughed regardless. "I see how it is. You really do want my booty and you'll even feed me to get it." He sat up and removed the rest of his uniform, leaving him in his underwear. He folded up it up on a nearby chair and moved towards Sasuke's suitcase. He dug briefly through it before slipping on a dark t-shirt. "But if you _really_ want me, you're gonna order me ramen. You got that Sasuke?"

Fuck, Sasuke liked the way his name rolled off of that pretty mouth.

"Ramen? They have ramen for room service?" Sasuke asked as he lean back to check the blonde out. His eyes continued to follow when Naruto curled up against his body. One of his own hands went behind to squeeze at the blonde's ass and he smirked when his own crotch was cupped in return. "Alright then. But can you order? I want to go to the bathroom really quick."

The blonde pulled away and gave him a look that said, "Why would you ask that?"

Sasuke just stared at the blonde for a few moments before realizing that Naruto probably shouldn't do that. He was an employee here and if he called room service and they recognized his voice over the phone, he might get fired or something.

So he kissed a whiskered cheek and told him, "Actually, I'll order and then go to the bathroom."

Apparently Naruto was quite grateful because while Sasuke was ordering, the blonde sat on his lap while he was on the phone and started to grind on him. Then he took his free hand and started moving it up and down his thigh. Sasuke was almost distracted during the ordering when the grinding started and when he felt how soft the blonde's thighs were. When Sasuke set the phone down, he leaned forward as if to kiss him but pushed him off the bed and walked toward the bathroom to do his business.

Naruto was curled up, hugging a pillow and watching the television when he came out.

"You look awfully comfy." Sasuke commented as he joined Naruto on the bed. His hands came down and rubbed them up and down the blonde's thighs. "Any other secrets that will get you to open your legs for me?"

The blonde hummed in thought for a moment but shook his head. "Nah, you don't have to do anything. You already bought me ramen so you guaranteed yourself some action. But you know…" he turned over to look Sasuke in the eye, "I wouldn't mind if I got your number after this."

Sasuke smiled at the blonde and pulled him closer. "Deal."

There was a door knock and Sasuke moved to answer it.

Naruto couldn't help the big smile come on his face when Sasuke pushed in a cart and the scent of ramen filled the room. He bounced up and down on the bed in excitement. "Yes! Yes! I fucking love you right now!"

Sasuke handed him a bowl of ramen before grabbing his own and seating himself alongside Naruto on the bed. He used his chopsticks to mix up the noodles in the bowl and blew on it before taking a bite.

"Wow. I thought you were going to be one of those bastards who thought he was too good to eat ramen." Naruto commented after watching Sasuke take a bite of his favorite dish.

"I happen to eat ramen every few months or so. I'm not that much of a pretentious asshole." Sasuke snorted. "I just don't like the kind that comes in Styrofoam cups is all."

"What! But those are the best! And they're super convenient too!"

"You just seem like you'll settle for any ramen dobe. Hn, yeah you must be a ramen whore."

"Teme… just shut the fuck up and eat!"

Sasuke had pushed the cart outside when they were done with their food.

"So dobe, what do you want to do now?" he asked when he got back on the bed to join the blonde.

Naruto leaned against the pillows of the bed and gave a thoughtful look to Sasuke. "You got a piece of food on your mouth."

Sasuke hand immediately went to wipe his mouth. But Naruto pulled it away to insist that he would get it.

However Naruto just pulled Sasuke into a kiss, which he couldn't help but smile into.

Still, he pulled away to tell him to take a shower.

"What? Do I smell that bad?" Naruto asked, lifting an arm to sniff himself.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "No, just that I don't really want us to fuck smelling like ramen."

"Are you kidding!" Naruto exclaimed. "That would be, like, the hottest thing ever for me. You had beef flavor right? That's one of my top five!"

"Get your ass in the shower dobe."

"Fine!" Then Naruto pulled Sasuke forward and his lips just barely touching the Uchiha's he said, "But only if you come join me."

Sasuke carried the blonde into the bathroom and set him on the tiled floor once they reached their destination. With eyes on each other they removed their clothes and stepped inside the glass shower together.

Naruto started the shower and fiddled with the knobs to get the right temperature. "Shit that's hot! Tell me when you're okay with it."

"I'm okay with it."

"Bastard ,the water is pretty hot so tell me when-"

"Yeah, it _is_ pretty hot."

Naruto felt hands on his rear end and realized that the Uchiha wasn't even paying attention. He looked back to glare at the man and slapped his hands away. He adjusted the temperature of the water and turned around to face the man.

He took the sight of the man in, truly admiring his physique and how sculpted he was. Blue eyes drifted down and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Sasuke's cock. It was thick and he could tell that it was probably the biggest he would be taking up his ass so far in his sex life. He was about to get on his knees to start blowing him but Sasuke handed him a bottle of body wash.

Naruto rolled his eyes but uncapped the bottle and squirted some of the shower gel into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and started soaping Sasuke's body.

He started with his shoulders, his hands sliding to rub some soap on his back, back to the front to work on his chest, and then they started sliding down.

But Sasuke wiped some of the suds off of his own body and pushed Naruto to the wall of the shower. With the hand full of suds, he wrapped that hand around Naruto's cock and started moving it up and down. He pressed his mouth against the tan neck and growled into it. "Naruto..."

Naruto braced himself against the wall and gasped. His penis hardened quickly under Sasuke's touch, the way he had said his anme, and his knees started to buckle. He bit his lower lip and his nails scratched at the bathroom tiles a little. "Fuck! Shit Sasuke I ah-! Wait, what about y-you?" Naruto asked in a choked voice. But his own question was answered when he looked in between Sasuke's legs.

He decided to return the favor and started stroking Sasuke's cock with his hands too. The dick in his hand twitched under his touch and the blonde couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He felt that it was fair he did some of the work too.

Suddenly the flow of water stopped and he was being carried over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is there any lube in here?" Sasuke asked as he stepped out of the shower with the naked blonde over his shoulder.

"There should be some in the cabinet right beside the sink, maybe."

Sasuke pulled open the cabinet doors and filed through the bottles in there until he found a lubricant.

Naruto was once again thrown onto the bed. But this time he knew there would be no interruptions.

Sasuke uncapped the bottle was about to squeeze out some lube but Naruto grabbed the bottle. He squeezed some onto his fingertips, laid on his back, reached down to his hole and began to finger himself.

"Wow dobe, I was going to do that for you. Way to take that away from me." Sasuke said jokingly. But that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the sight. Watching Naruto getting lost in prepping himself made his own cock twitch in want. He touched Naruto's thighs and spread them a little wider to get a better view. Watching the blonde's fingers dip in and out of the pink hole almost made him lose control and snap. But he wanted to feel for himself first.

He pulled Naruto's fingers out and had the digits wrap around his cock instead. Sasuke put lubricant on his own fingers and pushed his own fingers into the blonde's hole.

And god, the moan Naruto let out when that happened.

It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

It was tight there and he couldn't wait to fuck the sexy blonde.

Naruto whined when Sasuke pulled his fingers out but smiled when he saw Sasuke line his cock up with his hole.

Their eyes were locked with each other and one of Naruto's hands squeezed Sasuke's bicep as he pushed his cock in him.

Sasuke leaned down to whisper in his ear, telling him in a husky voice that he was all the way in, from base to tip he was completely engulfed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and he took a few breaths. He was getting use to the mass inside him but he almost couldn't wait to get pounded into. Finally when he felt he adjusted, he nodded his head and he was seeing stars immediately.

Sasuke was relentless.

His pace was fast and hard and it rocked not only Naruto's world but the bed as well. The headboard banging up against the wall.

Not even the grip Naruto had around Sasuke's neck lasted long. Instead his hands moved to grip the sheets of the bed. "Fuck yes! Oh! More…! Oh p-please!"

"That's right… beg for me Naruto!" Sasuke groaned.

"Ahn! Right there! Mnh!"

Sasuke's hips drove into Naruto, he was desperate to make Naruto cum first. And god, he knew that Naruto didn't want hickeys on his neck so he decided on a nice handprint on the delectable, tight ass instead. The smack was satisfying but the moan Naruto let out drove Sasuke close to the brink. But not yet, he was going to make Naruto cum first.

"Ahh! Don't stop! Fuck, you're so big!"

"Like that huh, don't you? Shit, the slutty face you're making right now is so damn sexy."

Naruto's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath but he couldn't stop screaming and moaning. And normally he liked to touch himself while he was getting pounded into, but something told him that Sasuke's cock was going to be enough to make him cum.

And he was about to.

Sasuke groaned when Naruto's walls clamped down on him and he felt nails scratch down at his back.

The blonde just came and he was about to as well.

He wanted to fill the blonde with his cum so badly. He imagined that pink hole just dripping with his cum. And as much as he wanted to cum inside Naruto, he had another image in his head he wanted to fulfill instead.

Right when he felt his orgasm about to hit, Sasuke pulled out and started to quickly stroke his dick. He concentrated on Naruto's face, the afterglow of a satiated, fucked out dobe was just enough for him to spurt his seed all over the blonde's stomach. He groaned when he released and then collapsed right next to Naruto.

For a few minutes, it was just panting that filled the air. They had cuddled together on the bed, just relishing in the high of their activities.

"It feels sticky." Naruto commented when he finally caught his breath. He had taken a little bit of Sasuke's cum on his stomach and brought it to his mouth to taste. "But it tastes nice though."

Sasuke pulled him into a kiss and spanked the blonde's rear again.

"You didn't cum inside me."

"Sorry, did you want that?"

"Well… you can do that next time."

Sasuke perked up at the words. He would love to see Naruto for another fuck... and take him out on a date as well.

He was about to ask for his number when a phone started ringing.

Naruto immediately got off him and walked towards his uniform. He ignored the fact that he could practically feel Sasuke admiring the cum dripping down his thighs. He checked the caller ID and answered the call.

Sasuke was about to ask him to join up on the bed but Naruto rushed to the bathroom. The blonde came out wiping cum off of his stomach with a towel and he was quickly dressing in his uniform. "Hey, where are you-"

"Sorry, I was just called in and I have to go!" Naruto answered before he could finish his question. "I'll see you later though!"

Naruto was out the door before Sasuke could get another word in.

Then Sasuke's own phone rang.

He picked it up from the ground and answered his own phone call. "Yes Father? …You're coming up right now? … No, I just… got done with resting… Yes I'll be ready."

Fugaku was bringing someone up to his room to meet him.

Sasuke opened the windows to let out the scent of sex (though he would miss it), he fixed the bed as much as he could, and he threw on some clothes. Not the dress shirt or pants he was wearing earlier but just jeans and a t-shirt with the Uchiha logo on it.

And right on time there was a knock on his door.

He made sure his hair was fixed before answering.

And the man on the other side of the door surprised him.

He was Naruto… but older.

"Sasuke, this is an old friend of mine. Namikaze Minato."

The older-Naruto look alike stuck his hand out and gave him a smile. Not a big cheeky smile like Naruto's but a friendly, polite one. "It's very nice to meet you Sasuke. Fugaku had personally called me to book the ballroom for your party. Congratulations, by the way for your degree and graduation."

"Thank you. So you… work here?"

Minato laughed but nodded his head. "Sort of, yes. I own the hotel. I should have a business card on me." The tall blonde searched his pockets, his hands coming up empty. He looked over his shoulder. "Naruto, do we have a business card for Sasuke?"

Naruto popped up behind Minato and smiled at Sasuke, giving no indication that they already knew each other. He introduced himself and presented the card to Sasuke, which he took.

"Minato and I are going to catch up while Naruto still has to work for another two hours. So Sasuke, go downstairs and attend the last hours of your party. And once it's over, you and Naruto could get acquainted with each other."

Sasuke had to repress the smirk that almost came on his face.

Alone in his room afterwards, Sasuke looked down at the business card. Then he noticed that there was ink on his hands.

He flipped the back of the card and shook his head with a smile. "Tch, dobe."

Naruto's number was on the back along with a little message.

_For next time and maybe a little more_

* * *

**A/N:** I got weirdly inspired by kizukatana's latest chapter of her story _Nice Guys Finish Dead Last_ for some reason. Like, it weirdly inspired me to write this. But hey, props to her!


End file.
